1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to improved dental floss dispensers that apply at least one fluid and optionally one or more solids to the dental floss during removal of the floss from the dispenser. The consistency of the fluid allows it to adhere to the floss. In certain embodiments, two fluids are used which preferably can adhere to each other. In another embodiment, a fluid and a solid are used, and the fluid causes adherence of the solid to the floss as it is withdrawn from the dispenser.
2. Background of Related Art
Various conventional dental floss dispensers are available. Examples include the dispensers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,495 , U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,861 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,539. Certain floss dispensers have been designed to provide application of material to the floss as it is withdrawn from the dispenser. Examples include the dispensers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,247, U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,688, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,302 , U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,195 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,868. U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,694 discloses a multi-cavity piston-type toothpaste dispenser. Each of the foregoing nine patents is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
It would be advantageous to provide a floss dispenser which does not leak the substance being applied to the floss. It would also be desirable to provide an impregnated dental floss or flosses with individually incompatible chemical components that can be utilized between the teeth for the treatment of gingivitis, the prevention of cavities and on the teeth for whitening.
A dental floss dispenser has now been designed that includes a housing having an opening through which dental floss can be dispensed. First and second chambers are defined within the housing. The first and second chambers contain respective first and second compositions that can be chemically different from each other or even chemically incompatible. At least one supply of dental floss is disposed within the housing and positioned such that the floss dispensed through the opening in the housing has the first and second compositions applied thereto. In one embodiment, the housing is a tube and chambers are defined therein by dividers. In another embodiment, the housing contains two containers that each define a chamber, with each chamber containing a supply of dental floss and a composition to be applied to the floss. Means, such as, for example, a funneling tube, urges the floss from one chamber into contact with floss from the other chamber prior to dispensing.
The compositions applied to the floss can be in the form of a fluid, preferable a viscous fluid such as, for example, a gel or paste, or a solid, such as, for example, a powder. Combinations of fluid and solid compositions can also be used.